She's To Die For
by ajiesnixunicorn
Summary: What would Kara do if she finds out that her friend Lena is in love with someone else? Someone that she knows is straight? At least, that's what she thought... -Supercorp Fanfiction


**_Author's Note: Hi Guys, so this is my first Supercorp fanfic. I hope you will all like it! :) Please leave a review/comment. Thanks!_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: More Than A Friend**

"Good morning National City!" I shouted cheerfully as I soar up high and flew towards the L-Corp building to see my friend Lena and give her, her morning coffee. It's now something I often do, most likely whenever she mentions about staying at work for more than her normal working hours. Sometimes I was thinking if she does have like a sleeping room in her office, or if she has a penthouse on top of L-Corp. Because I thought I've never seen her go home and she's a type of person who can stay working in front of her laptop for two straight shifts. To simply put it, she's workaholic.

I landed behind the building of L-Corp, a part where no one will see me changing from my Supergirl costume to my semi-formal outfit. I quickly changed for a second and went straight up to her floor like a normal human being using an elevator.

"Good morning Miss Danvers!"

"Oh Ra-I mean God! Oh God, Jess you startled me." I laughed as my hands clutched above my chest.

She giggled. "I'm sorry Miss Danvers. Are you here for Miss Luthor?"

"Yeah, I am, and please just call me Kara," I said to her with a smile.

"I can't, I need to keep myself professional at work," she said nicely and pouted.

"Then call me Kara outside if in case we bump into each other," I said and winked. "Oh before I forgot, this coffee might get cold by now. Is Lena already here?"

"You mean, if she's still here? Miss Luthor didn't leave her office except for the bathroom breaks she had," she said before she moved closer to me to whisper. "Miss Luthor is super stressed about something, I'm glad you are here to calm her down. She'd been yelling to people since yesterday."

I nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna see her now. Maybe I can help her with her problem."

"Good luck," she mumbled and smiled before she went to the elevator and hit a button.

So I made my way towards the CEO's front door and took a deep breath before I knocked.

Honestly, I visit her every day but Lena still intimidates me except when she's smiling and laughing with my jokes. Or was it only me being nervous? But why would I?

 _Ssshhh… You are thinking too much, Kara._

I made another knock before I opened the door to finally see her. "Good morning!" I greeted her with a bigger smile on my face. She beamed and looked surprised when she saw me. She closed her laptop then got up to hug me.

"I'm glad you're here," she said and tightened her hug.

I looked at her as she pulls away. "Is something bothering you?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes and it's killing me since last week."

I nodded slowly. "Okay, what if we sit it out for a while. I brought us coffee and some sandwiches. Then let's talk about this project you've been working on after."

She softly smiled. "Alright, but wait, don't you have work today?"

"I do have work today. Gladly, one of the perks of being a reporter is that I can start my work anytime of the day. I'm flexible if you haven't asked. Besides, it's still breakfast and you need comfort food."

"Honestly, I just need only you, _A friend,_ " she said with a soft smile.

"Well, I'm already here to take all your stress away. What are friends are for, right?"

"Right," she smirked.

* * *

Lena moaned as she devours the sandwich I made and sips to the cup of coffee I bought for her. "I've never tasted a sandwich like this ever and this coffee, where'd you bought this?"

I smiled watching her adorably. "For starters, don't praise the sandwich that much because it's just a simple chicken sandwich with mayo that I made, and the coffee is from Noonan's restaurant near Catco."

She frowned before her eyes widened, looking surprised and lips smirked. "You mean you stopped by at Noonan's just to get me this great coffee before you came here?" she cooed. "You are so sweet, Kara Danvers. I appreciate what you did but Noonan's is too far from here. You don't have to do that next time."

"It's okay, I flew to be right here," I said and shrugged.

Then I saw her arched her brows, that's when I knew I screwed up.

I cleared my throat and said "...On-on a bus."

"Yeah, as always," she commented before she made a big bite on her sandwich.

"So, what's that project you're working on right now that it bothers you a lot?" I asked, this time I was the one who smirked.

"It-It's not a project," she mumbled as she put down the rest of her sandwich.

I playfully glared at her. "Ookay, is it something private?"

She nodded.

"If it's not a project, then a person?"

She shrugged. "Y-yeah."

"Your mother?"

"No," she chuckled.

"Okay. Is it like someone special? Don't tell me you like someone?" I said only to tease her.

She scoffed. "How do you know you're right?"

"Oh please tell me, how am I not right?" I challenged.

She groaned. "I hate that you are always right about me."

I giggled. "Of course, you are my friend… Wait, oh my gosh, I'm right! You like someone!"

She bit her lips and smiled. "Well, I have a crush on-"

"Crush?" I interjected.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright, I like this person. Urgh, I don't know! But every time she comes here to visit, I just... I can't stop not to feel something, something that is special. She uh, she saved me many times. I was really gonna tell her that I like her when she came to my recent Gala party, but she only stayed for like a minute and disappeared right after she said hi to me," she told me and I got completely shocked. Shocked that she's using a "she" and not a "he".

"Wait Lena, I'm confused. Did you describe this person as a 'she'?"

She gulped. "Yes, and please, please don't freak out, and don't hate me for being gay. You are my only friend, Kara."

My mouth gaped with her shocking revelation.

"You don't wanna be my friend now, do you?" She asked with obvious sadness in her voice.

"Lena, why will I stop being your friend? I would never ever hate you for being gay."

"Really?"

"Of course! I'm just surprised, that's all. Besides, Alex is lesbian."

"But she's your sister. Aren't you creeped out about me being your friend?"

"If I accepted Alex for being gay but condemn you for being gay, what does it make me different from the homophobes? I love you Lena no matter what and whether you like it or not, you are stuck with me now."

She let out a breath and chuckled as tears streamed down from her emerald eyes. "Thank you, Kara."

"You don't have to, and please don't cry. You're beautiful when you smile."

"I was just so scared that no one would love me for being me. After I told my mother and my brother about it, they just shut me down."

"I would never do that. I will always be your friend," I told her sincerely. "Okay, now, to lighten up our mood, why don't you start telling me about this girl that is making you crazy?" I asked excitedly. Making some sort of weird excited dance moves in my chair.

"I never told you about her making me crazy but I guess it's obvious in my face that she does," she said as her eyes sparkled. "She's just so gorgeous, Kara. She's kind, she's perfect, she's extraordinary and everyone likes her, but for me, I like her because... " She huffed which made me laugh on how adorable she was and how her cheeks started to blush. "Have you ever liked someone, like literally adore everything about her? Or him, for you... but you can't point out what makes you fall in love with that person because that's what happening to me right now."

My eyes widened with what I've heard. "F-fall in love? Wow, Lena, that's so great!"

"I know," she mumbled before she drinks her coffee and I did too.

"But I'm afraid," she continued. "She's so popular."

"You are too! Everyone idolized you, Lena."

"There are people who hate me. She's loved by people and she's popular in a different way. I don't think she'll like me that way. I'm sure Supergirl do not fall for just an ordinary woman like me."

I choked and spit some of my coffee when Lena mentioned my other identity.

"Oh my God, Kara are you okay?" She asked with worry as she stroked my back.

"Supergirl?!" I asked aloud.

 _Oh Rao, it can't be. Supergirl...She can't fall for her! I'm straight!_

"Y-yes..." She stutters. "Kara, I hope that it's okay with you. I know both of you are close but she can't find out that I have feelings for her. I'm gonna tell her my feelings eventually but not right now."

To be honest, any person will fall for Lena Luthor. I mean, who wouldn't? She's smart, she's beautiful, her emerald eyes sparkles as she smiles, she has nice curves, she has the most gorgeous raven hair I've ever seen, she's tough, she's strong and the CEO of L-Corp. Damn, She's perfect.

But I don't think I'm one of those people that'll fall in love with her. I adore her, of course, but I can't see myself being with her like a girlfriend. Plus, I have Mon-El. He's handsome... Yeah, he is. He's a prince and I'm a princess. We're a perfect match. I'm straight.

"Lena, why Supergirl?" I asked.

She grinned. "Like I told you, I can't point my finger to any possible answer. There's something about her that makes my heart flutter and till today I can't figure what it is."

I sighed. "Lena, I'm sorry but you can't," I told her which I know will break her heart. Oh great, now I hurt her!

"Oh, why is that?" She sadly asked and frowned.

"She's... She's straight."

"Of course, I know that, but do you think I don't have any chance?" She asked. "How sure are you that she's not lesbian or bisexual?"

I gulped and didn't know how to answer her question. "She's straight, Lena. You are only gonna hurt yourself."

"Yeah, maybe you are right," she frowned. "I-I just lost my appetite, and I've got more things to finish, Kara. You need to go," she said and got up from her seat.

I stopped her by grabbing her hand. "Lena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just don't want you to have this false hope-"

"False hope?" She laughed and nodded. "Yeah, maybe, I'm just assuming she can at least like me, Kara."

"Lena, please. Listen-"

"No Kara. I thought you will support me on this!" She snapped at me before she pulled her arms away from me.

"Of course I do! It's just that I don't wanna see you hurt!"

"You just did, and now I lost my confidence to declare my feelings for her. Thanks for the breakfast, Miss Danvers," she said before she walked to her door and opened it for me. "You can leave now."

 _I didn't mean to hurt her but if I gave her the hope she wants, she'll gonna only break her heart and she's gonna hate Supergirl for that._

* * *

I called in sick that day because I felt bad of what I did, that all I want is to lie down in my bed and cuddle my own pillow while I cried because of guilt. Until it was night again and I let myself fall into sleep.

The next day I woke up by a loud grumble of my tummy. I remembered sleeping with an empty stomach last night. Since I felt lazy to cook something for myself, I got up, changed into my Supergirl costume and flew towards Alex's apartment. My sister.

I got in through her open balcony and caught her and Maggie making out on the couch. I didn't bother to interrupt their make out session, so I walked straight to the fridge, took a leftover food and turned-on the oven to heat my meal.

"Put your hands above your head!" I heard a small voice said.

When I turned around, I slightly chuckled knowing that I was right. Maggie is my sister's girlfriend. She's brunette and has nice curly hair. Her height is like 5'3. She's gorgeous I must say. She's a police woman in NCPD (National City Police Department) and she's a total badass.

I snorted and waved my hand, "Yeah right. That would probably kill me." The sound of the oven must've startled them that it made them freaked out. "And you have your gun while you're making out with my sister?"

Maggie dropped down her gun at the table and crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes on me.

"Kara? What are you doing here?" Alex asked as she put her shirt on.

Alex is my adoptive sister. Long story, and to make it short... My real cousin Superman brought me into their house when I was twelve and then Alex and I became close. Her parents treated me like their own daughter. That's when Alex and I treated each other like real sisters.

You could say we looked different in some ways. I have blonde long hair while Alex have short black with slight curls at the end of her hair but we're both tough and we save people's lives. Alex work for the DEO (Department of Extranormal Operations) to haunt aliens, but that was before. Something changed because of J'onn J'onnz, the new DEO director. They also save aliens with me now and fight those bad ones.

"I can't cook because I'm too dumb for that," I said as I took the newly heated meal from the oven and put it on the kitchen counter before I sat on a stool and dig in. "Hmm, this is yummy! Who made this?"

"I made that and that was supposed to be only for Alex."

"Awe, you are so sweet Maggie. I think I'm gonna have more of this," I cooed with sarcasm.

"Okay, you two need to stop," Alex said with a warning tone. "Kara, what's wrong?"

I sighed as I put my head down on the counter. "My friend hates me," I uttered.

Maggie chuckled and said. "Oh. Little Danvers has a love problem, I see."

I glared at Maggie then brought my attention back to my sister. "Alex, your girlfriend is not funny!"

"God, will you two be friends for once?!" Alex says as she scratched her forehead before she sends me death glare. Maggie and I raised both of our hands in surrender. "So, little sister, what made you come here and interrupt my make out Saturday with my girlfriend?"

"Well, I have a friend and long story short, she's a lesbian and she likes someone that I know very much and is super straight and I told her she's falling for the wrong person because-"

"You like her," Maggie interjected.

"No, Maggie, I don't! I'm just concerned about her feelings that she might only hurt herself in the end."

"Little Danvers, you can't tell anyone that they're falling for the wrong person just because that someone they love is _super straight._ It isn't your call to put any label on anyone. Let your friend be, let her declare her feelings to the girl that she likes. Support her instead of killing her confidence."

I groaned. "You don't understand," I said.

"Then make us understand, Kara," Alex says this time.

I pouted. "It's Lena and she likes Supergirl. I haven't told her that Supergirl and I are the same person... An alien actually."

"And you know you can't tell her that, right?" Alex said with a warning voice that says she's gonna kill me if I did.

"Why not? Because she's a Luthor? She's different from her brother Lex!"

"It isn't because she's a Luthor. We're just trying to minimize the people who know about your identity. I'm trying to protect you, Kara."

"I know that, but it would help making Lena realize that I'm just her friend. That that's all I can give to her and she knows I'm with Mon-El. If I tell her that I'm Supergirl then she's gonna stop loving me-"

"And then you'll lost your friend forever," Maggie said. "That's risky Kara. If you tell her you are Supergirl, you'll break her even more, because you two are friends and that's gonna be awkward."

"I don't know what to do!"

"What about you go to her as Supergirl, wait until she tells you she likes you and then you tell her what you feel about her. Tell her you have a boyfriend but of course you cannot tell her it's Mike," Alex said using Mon-El's human name.

"That's easy for you to say. It will definitely break her heart!"

"There's no easy way to break somebody's heart, Kara. There's nothing you can do about it especially if you really don't feel the same way like how she feels about you. Just hug her as Supergirl and tell her you'll always be by her side no matter what," was what Maggie told me.

I sighed, thinking about what my sister and her girlfriend Maggie advised to me.

After I had breakfast and got some tips from Alex and Maggie, I spent my whole day in my own apartment, practicing everything I need to say to Lena. Googling about some love quotes that can help her and that I can give to her on how she can find her true love like I have with Mike. Until I noticed it's getting dark outside. I looked at the clock and it says 7pm. I'm sure I can still catch Lena doing office stuff on her laptop.

I changed to my Supergirl costume and flew right away to her office, landing to her balcony.

"Supergirl!" She got up and turned to face me. "I knew that shadow was yours," she said as her eyes lit up and her cheeks blushed in red.

"Hi, Miss Luthor" I greeted sending back a sweet smile.

"W-what brings you here? Is there anything that I can help you with?" She asked still smiling lovingly at me.

"Umm, yes... I had coffee with Kara Danvers this morning and she seems so upset. She mentioned you two had some misunderstanding?"

Lena knitted her eyebrows. "Oh," she shook her head and bit her lips. "Of course she would tell you because you two are friends."

"And you are my friend too. When Kara introduced me to you, I already had a feeling that we were gonna be good friends. You saved me many times too, remember?" I said. She beamed and there I could see her glowing.

 _Oh Rao, please help me!_

"Lena, is there anything you wanna share to me? You and Kara are good friends and it hurts me seeing you two upset."

She glanced away from me and I saw how she instantly became nervous.

"It's just that I fall in love with this amazing woman and Kara hates the idea of it. She thought that I would only hurt myself if I pursue these feelings I have for this woman," she gulped and started pacing back and forth. "Will you promise that you're not gonna freak out? That you're not gonna hate me?"

I took a deep breath and said, "I promise, Lena."

"Okay, umm..." She moved closer to me and took my hands which made my heart beats so fast.

 _Wait, why would I feel nervous about it?_ _I already know what she's gonna tell. Urgh, calm yourself Kara._

"Supergirl, I'm in love with you," she said before she smiled at me. "There I said it. Please, say something."

 _I'm supposed to say something, right? I know the words! Why do I felt like I had a stroke?_

She chuckled but I witnessed how the tears started to fall from her eyes. "But yeah, whatever. Kara might be right. You can't love me back because you are straight and I'm me. I'm lesbian. I should've listened to her. I should've not told you that," Lena said.

"Lena-"

"It's alright, Supergirl. I umm, I need to go soon. You can leave from where you got in," she said and started gathering her things.

"Lena, please hear me," I said before I took her hand. "I'm sorry if I can't turn back the feelings you have for me, but I do love you, as a friend. I hope we can still be friends."

"Kara is enough for me as a friend. I don't want you to be my friend because I want you to be more than that to me," she cried.

"I'm really sorry," I said sadly.

"Please go away," she said and she didn't need to repeat it because I flew away like a coward.

* * *

I quickly changed into my pajamas when I got home. I was already fixing my bed when there were multiple knocks at my door. I used my x-ray vision to see and saw Alex, Maggie and all my Super friends outside with balloons, drinks and a cake with them.

 _Okay, what the hell are those for?_

 _Wait... It's my Earth birthday!_

 _And just right after I opened the door..._

"Happy Earth birthday, Kara!"

"Oh my gosh, you guys!" I said acted surprised.

"That's the most fake surprise face you did, Kara. Please don't tell me you used your x-ray vision again before you opened the door?" Alex said.

I laughed and nodded. "But really, thank you guys. I really forgot that it's my Earth birthday today."

 _That was the truth._

"Well, I know it's late but tomorrow is Sunday so who cares? Let's get this party started!" Winn cheered as he opened the bottle of wine in his hands.

"Come here inside!" I said excitedly.

All my super friends came including James, his girlfriend Lucy, my best friend Winn and his girlfriend Lyra.

James and Winn are my original super friends. James Olsen worked for Superman before and is BFF with him. Winn Schott is my most loyal BFF and is super nerdy just like me.

We put the cake and all other foods they brought on to my kitchen table then we started to party. Of course, the night will never be completed without any drinking games.

We all started with Never Have I Ever game. Then Do or Drink game until I felt my head started spinning. _Oh man, I think the alien drink had already kicked-in._

* * *

 ** _Lena's POV:_**

"Miss Luthor, it's almost mid night. Are you gonna stay more for tonight?"

"Oh, is it?" I asked my assistant Jess before I looked at my watch. "I'm really sorry for keeping you until this very late. You can go home now."

"But what about you Miss?"

"Hector will drive me home." Hector is my personal driver and he is the only one I can trust with my safety. "Can you tell him to meet me in front? I just need to fix all my stuff."

"Okay sure, have a great evening Miss Luthor."

"You too, Jess."

Jess mouthed thanks before she disappeared out the door.

I shut down my laptop and gathered all my stuff.

My phone rang by which I thought was Hector but I frowned seeing Kara's name.

So, I answered.

"Heeeeyyyy, Leenaaa!" she chuckled. "I just umm..." she burped. "I wan- invite you to my birpday!"

"Kara, are you drunk?"

"Noooo! Why would you think thaaaa... That... That?"

"You are clearly drunk" I muttered. "Where are you?"

"Just in my house! With my sister and her girlfriend, Winn and his girlfriend, James and Lucy! It's my birthday and I need you here and that's an order!" She said, giggling.

"Okay, I'm gonna head at your house but only to check if you are really there and that you are safe," I told her. "Hmm, is Supergirl invited?"

"Supergirl?!" She asked loudly and laughed uncontrollably. "Of course, of course! She's just flying around somewhere, she's coming of course," she said.

"Okay, count me in," I said before I dropped the call.

* * *

Like I promised after 15 minutes I found myself in front of Kara's door though I was battling whether to come in or back out, but it was too late when the door flew open.

"Lena!" Kara squealed and engulfed me in a bear hug. "Please tell me we're cool now!" She said pouting at me.

"I shouldn't have told you my kryptonite," I told her and smirked.

"Awe, you love me now! I'm your favorite" she cooed.

"You seem sober now and looked fine."

"Yes, yes, I stopped drinking when I felt my head spinning," she said and hiccupped. "Oopss!"

We both laughed.

"I guess you are still a little drunk"

She nodded. "Come inside, I'm gonna introduce you to my friends," she told me.

"Okay." As I got in, I saw friends of Kara that I already know and some that are still not familiar with me.

"You already know James, Winn, my sister Alex and her girlfriend Maggie, right?" She asked and I nodded. "Well this is Lucy Lane which is James's girlfriend and Lyra Strayd, she's Winn's girlfriend."

"Hi, Lucy Lane? You mean Louis Lane sister?" I asked fangirling, as we shook hands.

"Her younger sister," Lucy says with a smile.

"Wow, so of course you know Superman?"

"Yes, he's best friend with my boyfriend James." She told me before she looked at her boyfriend James who smiled at me.

"What a surprise knowing that!" I commented before I looked at Lyra who is obviously a Valerian alien. She's such a beauty, I must say. "Hi Lyra. I'm Lena," I held my hand out for a shake and gladly she took it.

"Hi, I already like you," she said to me with a wink. I saw Winn glared at her in jealousy. "Awe babe, I didn't mean that I like her like I want to fuck her. I just can sense that she likes aliens," she said to her boyfriend before she turned back at me and smiled.

"Okay! Before it gets gayer in here, why don't we continue with what we've left?" Maggie asked.

"Okay, seven minutes in heaven it is!" Alex cheers.

"Seven minutes in heaven? What is that? Is that a game?" I asked with much confusion since this was the first time I heard of that.

"A wild game! It's gonna be fun!" Lyra said to me glaring with some sense of flirting.

My eyes widened. "Wild?"

* * *

"Five, four, three, two, one!" Everyone chants including me before Kara opened the closet door revealing Maggie and Alex only in their underwears.

"That is so hot Sanvers!" Winn shouts another OTP nickname.

"Now, it's Lena's turn!" Lyra said as she looks at me fondly.

I gulped and chuckled nervously. "Well umm, I'm not really good in this game and I feel uncomfortable about this."

"It's okay Lena. You don't have to do this." Kara nicely told me.

"Ah-ah-nah! Everyone should spin the bottle as per the game rule! I promise we're harmless," Winn said with a wink. "Or, you can pray that this bottle will point to Kara but she's boring and not a good kisser," he said before he groaned when Kara threw him a pillow and playfully punched him.

Everyone laughed including me.

I took a deep breath before letting out a long sigh. "Okay, let's do this!"

So, I spun the bottle, and as it starts slowly spinning, it became so hard for me to breathe normal.

My smile grew when I thought it would stop in front of Kara but the bottle still moved and stopped in front of Lyra. The blonde alien grinned at me and bit her lower lip. "You are mine Miss Luthor," she said.

"Okay, I think Lena is right. We should stop this game right now," Winn said and I immediately agreed.

"Come on, you are just jealous! This is only a game! Let them be together in a closet for 7 minutes!" Maggie snarky told him.

"Come on, I promise I'll be gentle!" Lyra said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me inside the closet.

 _Oh God! What did I get myself into?_

 _After 2 minutes..._

"So, aren't we still at least gonna kiss?" Lyra asked me with a frown. "Am I not beautiful to you? Because I can sense that you are a lesbian."

"Well, you are right. I'm a lesbian but it doesn't mean I will always jump on women, kiss and do them if I get a chance. I'm not that kind of person."

"Or you mean, I'm not just your type, because let me guess, you were praying the bottle will point to Kara because you like her?" She said before she arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, and no. Yes, you are not my type but it doesn't mean that you are ugly. You are beautiful and you looked amazing," I said truthfully. "Yes, I was praying the bottle will point at Kara but unfortunately, it pointed to you. For clarification, I don't like Kara that way. It's just I feel safer with her."

"You don't wanna kiss Kara. You don't wanna kiss me. Then, who do you like to kiss?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"I'm gonna kiss you if you don't," she challenged me and gave me a smirk.

I glared at her and scoffed. "It's Supergirl that I like but unfortunately, she visited me this evening in my office before I left and told me I'm only just a friend to her."

"That sucks sweetheart. Okay, listen, maybe she only said that because that's what she thought and not what she feels."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe she's not just aware that she's in love with you too, but what if you make her realize what she's been missing?"

I frowned. "But, how?"

"Kiss her!"

"Kiss her?"

"Hard."

"Hard?"

"You gotta stop repeating what I'm saying, it's annoying," she said and rolled her eyes. "Yes, kiss her hard like she's never gonna forget it, and kiss her that she's gonna crave for it like chocolates!"

"That's…intense."

"Well it should be," she said and wiggled her eye brows.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

 ** _Kara's POV:_**

"How many minutes left?" I asked worriedly.

"Two minutes," Winn muttered grumpily.

"I need to use my hearing powers," I told them in a whisper.

"No Kara, that's against the rules!" Maggie interjected.

"Why not?"

"Just don't," Alex said sternly but I did anyway!

 _"What do you mean?"_ _I heard Lena asked._

 _"Maybe she's not just aware that she's in love with you too but, what if you make her realize what she's been missing?"_

"Wait, are they talking about me? Supergirl?" I asked looking at Alex but not expecting any answer because I was the only one eavesdropping.

 _"But, how?"_ I heard Lena asked.

 _"Kiss her!"_

 _"Kiss her?"_

"WH-WHAT?! Oh my Rao. Winn get your girl out of there!" I harshly said in a whisper to my best friend.

 _"Hard."_

 _"Hard?"_

"OH MY GOD!"

 _"You gotta stop repeating what I'm saying, it's annoying. Yes, kiss her hard like she's never gonna forget it, and kiss her that she's gonna crave for it like chocolates!"_

 _"That's…intense."_

 _"Well it should be."_ I heard Lyra told Lena.

My mouth opened in shock after hearing their conversation. "Lyra is making things complicated for me and for Lena. She's giving advice to her how Supergirl will fall in love with her! She told Lena to kiss Supergirl!" I told them in panic. "Me!"

"Can't wait." Maggie commented before Alex nudged her and laughed.

"Calm down, Kara. Lyra didn't know that you and Supergirl are the same. Well, I told you to tell her but you didn't," Winn said.

"Calm down? Well, I don't care. Lena's gonna hate me more if I reject her again."

I eavesdrop again and then I heard Lyra said. _"She's totally gay, I swear!"_

"I am not gay!" I yelled before I walked out of the room and cried as I flew up the sky.

I landed up on a hill where I always like to be when I have problems or wanna think about things.

 _It's not Lena's fault that she falls in love with me. It's not her fault that she didn't know Supergirl and I are the same. But is it my fault that I can't love her more than a friend? Is it my fault that I'm Supergirl?_

I sigh as I took my phone when I heard it rings.

 _"Kara, where are you?"_ Alex asked, worried.

"I just need some space, Alex."

 _"I know, I'm sorry about earlier. I thought you wouldn't take Maggie's comment seriously. Winn is sorry too. I'm sorry that I laughed at you. I should know better."_

"It's okay, Alex. I'm sorry that I left like that."

 _"Thanks, Kara,"_ I heard her _sigh. "Anyway, we got a little accident after you left. Lena here accidentally drank your alien alcohol drink,"_ I gasped and suddenly got panicked.

"I-is she alright?"

 _"Calm down, she didn't die. Gladly it looks like she only made small sip because Lyra saw her drinking and saved her right away. She just fell into sleep. Lyra checked her and I did too. Her breathing is normal."_

"Thank, Rao... " I whispered. "Can you take care of her for an hour? I really need to breathe and think."

 _"Okay, Kara. Just take care."_

"Alex, wait..."

 _"Yes, Kara?"_

I sighed and shook my head. "Nothing... Bye, Alex"

* * *

It was almost four in the morning when I came back home. My house was messy and the lights were off. Alex left a message that says she left Lena sleeping in my room. I sat on my couch and leaned my back, letting myself to finally drift off to sleep.

"Supergirl?"

I jumped in my surprise. "Supergirl, where?" I said in wide eyes before I realized what was happening "I'm, I'm Supergirl," I mumbled noticing I was still wearing my costume. "Hey Lena, what are you doing here?"

"I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in Kara's bed," she said looking at me with confusion. "Are you always sleeping in here?" She asked.

I chuckled nervously looking around in every corner of the house, on the couch and back at her. "Me? Sleeping here? Uh. Nope." Popping the P, I said. "I must've fallen asleep too. Superhero needs sleep once in a while!" I chuckled but stopped when she didn't laugh. Okay that's weird. I think she's still mad at me.

"When I came here they told me you got a little drunk. I thought you've gone home already," I said.

"Yeah just a little, I guess. Why? You don't wanna see me already?" she said with sarcasm and smirked.

"What? No!"

"Where's Kara anyway?"

 _Urgh! She really hates me._

I huffed. "She uhm... She's gone with Alex and her friends to help them get a cab."

She nodded and smiled at me. "You think Kara won't mind if I mess with her kitchen? I just want to make coffee for myself."

"I guess, she won't."

"You can go back to sleep. I'll wait for Kara."

"Can I join you?" I asked Lena.

She shrugged. "Of course, what coffee would you like?" She asked as she starts pouring the kettle with water.

"I like it plain black."

"You and Kara are real friends. You two even like the same type of coffee," she mentioned right after she turned on the stove with the kettle on top. "How long have you two been friends?"

"Since like forever."

"Do you have a day job? Do you have other identity?"

I smirked. "I thought you knew a lot about me that's why you fell in love with me."

She chuckled and looked like she couldn't compose any words. "Now she's flirting," she said.

I scoffed. "I-I'm not."

"That's what she said," she mumbled. "I may not know a lot about you but I know these feelings I have for you is real and I don't know if I can move on from it easily but I will try," she said with obvious sadness in her face before she turned her back at me.

"Lena."

"I know what you're gonna say. We don't have to repeat what happened earlier. If you want to hear it from me then yes, I'm already hurting."

Something in her eyes said that she really love me. Her words struck something inside of me that the next thing I knew I was moving closer to her.

My breath hitched when she turned back looking at me, both of us realizing the inch gap between our faces.

I bore my eyes at her and suddenly felt like I want to wake up everyday seeing this amazing woman in front of me forever. "Lena," I uttered and leaned my forehead with hers as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

I felt her hand moved smoothly at the back of my neck. "Don't you like me because I'm a Luthor?"

"Of course not," I said and frowned.

"Supergirl, I'm in love with you. I'm sorry if I have to do this," she whispered before she slowly pulled me closer and kissed me.

.

.

.

I kissed her back.


End file.
